Talk:Zhayolm Remnants
Source Good info at http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=14606&start=0. I'm too busy/tired/lazy to finish adding info from it. --Jopasopa 13:26, 24 December 2006 (EST) Armored Chariot appears to be the Last Boss of this area. --Jopasopa 14:43, 24 December 2006 (EST) Boss strategy Can anyone fluent in Japanese translate this blog entry?? http://aircommand.blog15.fc2.com/blog-entry-31.html It seems this crew engaged the end boss. For anyone still interested in salvage, the boss can easily be solo tanked by a NIN with Migawari (discoid does 0 damage). Simply turn when Migawari wears off (had 6 seconds without it as /rdm, 11 with /war). Done with THF RDM NIN.--Billzey 21:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Poroggo Madames Do we really know if madames can drop Lv.35 armor? Nemain is Lv.15. I personally think maybe 2 madames have 2 Lv.15 drops, 1 madame has 1 Lv.15 drops, and I'm not 100% sure what the total number of madames (minus the socket madame is) is, but this might leave enough to have maybe 1 Lv.35 drop per remaining madame. --Joped 15:37, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Killed 3F Madame last week and got full drops, so yea the 3F one definitely can drop both a 15 and a 35. It makes for some horrible asymmetry as well if you assume the other Madames follow a similar pattern, since you'll have either 1 or 3 drops left over (depending on whether or not you believe there's a 1F Madame). --Divisortheory 15:38, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Then add the Lv.35 drop in. :D Unless you mean Nemain's Cuffs, which are Lv.15. --Joped 15:46, 14 March 2007 (EDT) Oh, err. yea we got the Ares and Marduk Lv. 15. My bad --Divisortheory 15:47, 14 March 2007 (EDT) There have been four 4F(S) sightings of Poroggo Madames all in the last week or less using the same method of getting to the 4th floor (Which essentially just consists of not killing any Mamool Ja on 1F or 2F, perhaps not aggroing any on 1F and not popping any on 2F), and arriving at the floor between the 40 and 45 minute mark. It's definitely not a random chance to spawn, and it's definitely not up all the time (My group tried taking longer than 45 minutes the first time, with the other conditions identical, and found nothing). Is it safe to edit this in as the pop condition? I was thinking about doing a little more testing, including popping Mamools on the second floor while keeping the 1F conditions in tact, and popping 0 Mamools on 2F while killing some 1F Mamools, and still arriving between 40 and 45 minutes during both runs. This would be to see if it really requires both the 1F and 2F conditions, or just one, obviously. --Wizerd 12:26, 2 May 2007 (EDT) Our group did this run the other day, we actually popped and killed the NE mamool on the 2nd floor, did not kill any mamools on first floor though. We warped up to the fourth floor south around 42 minutes and the madame was up, so I dont believe it has to do with killing mamools on the other floors, at least not the second. Jaceot 3:01, 7 May 2007 (EDT) Excellent news, thanks for the confirmation. --Divisortheory 14:29, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Jakko Could someone add a row for Jakko below Lv.15 madames in the Locations chart like for other Slot NMs? I suck at charts... --Joped 17:17, 16 April 2007 (EDT) Also, it's quite obvious now that the remaining madames likely drop the remaining Lv.35 pieces rather than Lv.15 pieces, so I would suggest pinning each remaining madame to 2 non-Marduk pieces and 1 Marduk piece and then adding a verification tag to stuff (especially the drops). I will try to do these things... let's hope it doesn't end in disaster. --Joped 17:44, 16 April 2007 (EDT) Regarding Unconfirmed Information Just wanted to point at that my group has a confirmed Cumulus Cell drop from the 2F southwestern Mamool Ja Spearman (we got 2 Cumulus along with the 2 Stratus cells it normally drops) Whether that means the other 3 Mamool follow their respective theories remains to be seen.--Astrael 01:16, 2 September 2007 (CDT) 1st floor madame If this exists, it probably drops cells. All lv.15 and 35 items in zhayolm have been accounted for. Tahngarthor 04:38, 28 September 2007 (UTC) It's possible the poroggo madame drops armor that's also dropped by other NMs, perhaps the other floor madames? From the Osaka event write-down on Allakhazam: In Salvage, there's a certain NM on Floor 1 of Zhayolm Remnants... It will pop if make it to the sub-boss without using any Imbued Items. I assume this means clearing a wing to make a poroggo gent (sub-boss) spawn without using any cells. This could mean the gent will spawn as a madame, or defeating the gent (probably can use cells to defeat) will spawn a madame. --Seedling 11:44, 5 November 2007 (UTC) January Update It seems that there was an update last night to Zhayolm. "An issue was addressed where the spawn requirements for Notorious Monsters were not working as intended in Zhayolm Remnants. The issue was addressed with the impact to the time it requires to complete in mind." Our group unlocked 3 members, killed floor 2, popped Jakko, killed floors 3, 4, and 5, and saw no pop on 6F Poroggo Madame, which leads us to suspect they changed it so that Jakko must be killed in order to pop 6F. Just a warning for everyone else. --Rhiaelle 06:06, 30 January 2009 (UTC) 2F, 3F, 4F, and 5F should have been enough to pop 6F. Do you mean "killed 2F, popped Jakko, killed 3F and 5F and saw no pop"? --Bajoyasujoya 16:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Madame Relation with Day element Entered tonight on Firesday and Madames were decidely weaker to Melee than last run (day ???) where Magic worked very well. A) Am I imagining this? (unlikely, it was a significant difference) and B) Does anyone have a complete table of which days are weak to which types? If not, please fill in below if you notice weakness. Radec 04:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Firesday - Weak to Melee Earthsday - ??? Watersday - ??? Windsday - ??? Iceday - ??? Lightningday - ??? Lightsday - ??? Darksday - ??? Earth Weather :: And Aggro/Linking Range Took me forever to figure out that in ZR, earth weather is what causes increased aggro/linking range of archaic machinery (not just gears). Interesting cuz BR is wind weather. If you've ever trained the gears on floor5 you'll notice that sometimes they aggro and link all at once. Sometimes they aggro/link normally. Sometimes it's almost impossible to get them to link. Sometimes they don't even aggro at all. I imagine it has something to do with weather/day, but for sure earth weather increases the aggro/link range. Caused me to aggro the boss prematurely once as well ;/--Sham 22:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC)